Numerous high-performance polymers are used and studied in various applications such as detergent additives, water treatment agents, and fiber treating agents. Detergent additives are used in combination with surfactants to improve detergent performance such as washing performance and performance of preventing soil components, which are removed from clothes in washing treatment, from reattaching to clothes (i.e. performance of preventing soil redeposition).
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a polymer suitably used as a detergent additive. Specifically, the polymer is a water-soluble polymer essentially having an amino group-containing monomer unit represented by the formula below and a molecular weight distribution of not more than 12. Patent Document 1 teaches that this polymer is excellent in the chelate effect, clay dispersibility, and anti-soil redeposition ability and therefore is suitably used as a detergent additive, for example, as a detergent builder.

In the formula, R1 and R2 each represent H or an organic group, and each of R1 and R2 may be the same as or different from each other.
[Citation List]
[Patent Document]
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2008-523162